The mature red blood cell, or erythrocyte, is responsible for oxygen transport in the circulatory systems of vertebrates. Red blood cells contain high concentrations of hemoglobin, a protein that binds oxygen in the lungs at relatively high partial pressure of oxygen (pO2) and delivers oxygen to areas of the body with a relatively low pO2.
Mature red blood cells are produced from pluripotent hematopoietic stem cells in a process termed erythropoiesis. Postnatal erythropoiesis occurs primarily in the bone marrow and in the red pulp of the spleen. The coordinated action of various signaling pathways control the balance of cell proliferation, differentiation, survival and death. Under normal conditions, red blood cells are produced at a rate that maintains a constant red cell mass in the body, and production may increase or decrease in response to various stimuli, including increased or decreased oxygen tension or tissue demand. The process of erythropoiesis begins with the formation of lineage committed precursor cells and proceeds through a series of distinct precursor cell types. The final stages of erythropoiesis occur as reticulocytes are released into the bloodstream and lose their mitochondria and ribosomes while assuming the morphology of mature red blood cell. An elevated level of reticulocytes, or an elevated reticulocyte:erythrocyte ratio, in the blood is indicative of increased red blood cell production rates.
Erythropoietin (EPO) is widely recognized as the most significant positive regulator of postnatal erythropoiesis in vertebrates. EPO regulates the compensatory erythropoietic response to reduced tissue oxygen tension (hypoxia) and low red blood cell levels or low hemoglobin levels. In humans, elevated EPO levels promote red blood cell formation by stimulating the generation of erythroid progenitors in the bone marrow and spleen. In the mouse, EPO enhances erythropoiesis primarily in the spleen.
Effects of EPO are mediated by a cell-surface receptor belonging to the cytokine receptor superfamily. The human EPO receptor gene encodes a 483 amino-acid transmembrane protein, whereas the active EPO receptor is thought to exist as a multimeric complex even in the absence of ligand (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,499). The cloned full-length EPO receptor expressed in mammalian cells binds EPO with an affinity similar to that of the native receptor on erythroid progenitor cells. Binding of EPO to its receptor causes a conformational change resulting in receptor activation and biological effects including increased proliferation of immature erythroblasts, increased differentiation of immature erythroblasts, and decreased apoptosis in erythroid progenitor cells (Liboi et al., 1993, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 90:11351-11355; Koury et al., 1990, Science 248:378-381).
Various forms of recombinant EPO are used by physicians to increase red blood cell levels in a variety of clinical settings, and particularly for the treatment of anemia. Anemia is a broadly-defined condition characterized by lower than normal levels of hemoglobin or red blood cells in the blood. In some instances, anemia is caused by a primary disorder in the production or survival of red blood cells. More commonly, anemia is secondary to diseases of other systems (Weatherall & Provan (2000) Lancet 355, 1169-1175). Anemia may result from a reduced rate of production or increased rate of destruction of red blood cells or by loss of red blood cells due to bleeding. Anemia may result from a variety of disorders that include, for example, chronic renal failure, chemotherapy treatment, myelodysplastic syndrome, rheumatoid arthritis, and bone marrow transplantation.
Treatment with EPO typically causes a rise in hemoglobins by about 1-3 g/dL in healthy humans over a period of weeks. When administered to anemic individuals, this treatment regimen often provides substantial increases in hemoglobin and red blood cell levels and leads to improvements in quality of life and prolonged survival. EPO is not uniformly effective, and many individuals are refractory to even high doses (Horl et al. (2000) Nephrol Dial Transplant 15, 43-50). Over 50% of patients with cancer have an inadequate response to EPO, approximately 10% with end-stage renal disease are hyporesponsive (Glaspy et al. (1997) J Clin Oncol 15, 1218-1234; Demetri et al. (1998) J Clin Oncol 16, 3412-3425), and less than 10% with myelodysplastic syndrome respond favorably (Estey (2003) Curr Opin Hematol 10, 60-67). Several factors, including inflammation, iron and vitamin deficiency, inadequate dialysis, aluminum toxicity, and hyperparathyroidism may predict a poor therapeutic response. The molecular mechanisms of resistance to EPO are as yet unclear. Recent evidence suggests that higher doses of EPO may be associated with an increased risk of cardiovascular morbidity, tumor growth, and mortality in some patient populations (Krapf et al., 2009, Clin J Am Soc Nephrol 4:470-480; Glaspy, 2009, Annu Rev Med 60:181-192). It has therefore been recommended that EPO-based therapeutic compounds (erythropoietin-stimulating agents, ESAs) be administered at the lowest dose sufficient to avoid the need for red blood cell transfusions (Jelkmann et al., 2008, Crit Rev Oncol. Hematol 67:39-61).
Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide alternative methods for increasing red blood cell levels in patients, which would permit use of reduced doses of erythropoietin receptor activators.